Traditionally, to cut objects, for example food, into desired strips or particles, a knife is needed. However, such kind of cutting operation is time-consuming and laborious, and the resultant shapes and sizes of the objects are not uniform.
In order to overcome the above problems, some special cutting apparatuses have been proposed to cut objects into stripes. The operation of such special cutting apparatuses is as follows. The objects to be cut are placed between a fixed knife and a movable squeezer, and then the squeezer is pushed towards the knife to enable the cutting of the objects with the knife. Such kind of special cutting apparatuses may control the resultant shape of the objects, however, the operation of such apparatuses is still laborious.